Baby be mine
by Talii Tanuki
Summary: Casi 2 meses de no verse hacen que el la quiera hacer suya. One-shot. Lemon


Hola hola gentesita de FF, recientemente escribi un lemon de RxH y tuvo buen resultado XD y que creen? Les traigo otro mas n.n espero les guste y gracias por sus reviews ;)

Comenzamos!

Habian pasado 7 semanas, casi dos meses que para la castaña amante de los titanes habia sido una eternidad. Se le habia prohibido ir de mision ya que cuando fueron esas fechas ella habia enfermado de fiebre y en ese estado solo seria una carga y no podian darse el lujo de perder a un buen integrante de la legion de reconicimiento. Se quedo sola durante ese periodo esperando a su grupo de compañeros amigos y sobre todo a el...

Estaba dormida profundamente, el viento fresco entraba por la ventana relajando mas el ambiente, derrepente algo la hizo despertar de golpe. El sonido de las campanas en la ciudad aparecio, se oian solo ecos en la lejania y sonrio alegre, por fin habian regresado! Decidio descansar un poco, la tropa tardaria un poco en ir al cuartel asi que no habia prisa.

Era medio dia cuando escucho ruidos medio dormida.

-ahhhhh por fin hemos llegado, extrañaba este lugar-

-despues de esa exitosa expedicion nos merecemos un descanso-

-deberiamos ir a celebrar-

-pues solo esperemos al comandante y le avisaremos-

-sargento usted nos puede dar permiso?-

-hmp no puedo autorizar nada-

-oigan creen que la señorita Hanji este aqui?-

La chica que escuchaba solo sintio pequeños estruendos y oyo como se acercaba alguien apresurado, la puerta de su habitacion se abrio de golpe y ahi estaba, el pequeño sargento mirandola con un brillo en los ojos, ella le sonrio y el respondio al gesto, derrepente miro hacia afuera y regreso al pasillo.

-mocosos vayanse a donde quieran pero ya! avisenle a Erwin que les di permiso y de paso diganle que no venga!- los chicos abajo entendieron muy bien el mensaje y la indirecta que venia en el, sin mas que decir salieron y se dirigieron a la ciudad a celebrar su magnifico rendimiento en la mision.

Rivaille y Hanji se quedaron mirando por unos momentos, ella desde su cama y el desde la puerta, ella le sonrio y le extendio los brazos, sin pensarlo el sargento salto sobre ella iniciando una sesion de besos, eran boraces y pasionales, se demostraban cuanto se extrañaron durante ese tiempo. Cuando se separaron por falta de aire se miraron a los ojos, Hanji no habia visto una sonrisa tan radiante en Levy desde hace mucho tiempo y se sintio realmente feliz al saber que esa sonrisa era principalmente por ella, por que con esos gestos que hacia hacia ella eran la prueba mas clara que habia.

-te extrañe bajito- dijo tratando de recobrar el aliento

-y yo a ti cuatro ojos- la beso despacio, sin prisas, ya la tenia entre sus brazos y no la dejaria ir. Dejo sus labios y comenzo a bajar por su cuello, extrañaba el olor de su piel y la calidez de su cuerpo serca de el. Al sentir su respiracion bajando por su cuello la piel se le erizo y solto un suspiro, arrugo las sabanas mientras sentia los labios del chico bajando cada vez mas. Levy regreso a los labios de la chica mientras sus manos viajaban por su abdomen, acariciando cada parte de su ser, ella sonreia entre beso y beso al sentir sus manos recorriendola, subio sus manos hasta el cabello del chico y lo acerco para profundizar el beso, enrredo sus dedos en su fina cabellera y no lo dejo quitarse. Levy subio la blusa blanca de la chica, la obligo a separarse para retirarle la prenda y ella aprobecho para quitrale su corbatin y la camisa que llevaba, lo miro sonrojada, extrañaba ver ese cuerpo de serca y que era solo de ella.

-te gusta lo que ves ojitos?- pregunto el chico orgulloso

-a mi si- rio divertida- y a ti?-

-sabes que me encantas- se abalanzo a ella.

En que momento acabaron asi los dos? Ni ellos mismos se dieron cuenta. Ella debajo de el desnuda, respirando agitada y arañandole la espalda, el chico daba suaves embestidas estando dentro de ella, se exitaba cada que la oia decir su nombre entre jadeos y con cada embestida venia un grito de placer que el callaba con besos. Hanji respiraba con dificultad, demonios como extrañaba esas sesiones de placer carnal! Derrepente los dos juntos despues de un grito de placer llegaron a la gloria, Rivaille se tiro encima de ella quedando en medio de sus pechos ella lo acaricio.

-sabes cuatro ojos?-

-mmm?-

-deberias de enfermarte mas seguido- rio despues del comentario

-seguro?- pregunto ella sonriendo, el elevo la mirada para verla a los ojos.

-sabes que no, me gusta estar contigo- se levanto con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, se le acerco, le dio un beso en los labio y cayo rendido a un lado de ella. Hanji se acurruco en su pecho y los dos se quedaron dormidos por toda la tarde.

.

.

.

-imaginen lo que le habra hecho el sargento a la señora Hanji-hablo el chico de cabello bicolor

-callate Jean tu solo piensas en eso- rio conny, Jean se sonrojo al ver que Mikasa lo miraba.

-creen que ya haya acabado?- pregunto sasha tras atragantarse de comida

-no lo se, pero no hay que arriesgarnos- tomo un trago de su bebida Eren.

Los cadetes siguieron festejando con el resto de la tropa sin preocupaciones, dejando a la feliz pareja en el cuartel.

.

.

.

.

.

Taraaaaan! Que tal? Les gusto? Pues dejen sus opiniones en los reviews ;)

See ya!


End file.
